


"Do You Want Kids?"

by i_is_shark, YugBamTrash



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Parents, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Meddling Kids, Mpreg, Parents Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Plot, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_is_shark/pseuds/i_is_shark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YugBamTrash/pseuds/YugBamTrash
Summary: Jinyoung and Jaebum start their happy little (or not so little) family.





	1. The Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> This was a roleplay in the third person.  
> Shark played Jaebum and YugBamTrash played Jinyoung.

One Sunday morning, Jinyoung and Jaebum are relaxing in bed together. There’s a show that neither of them are really watching on tv and the sun is muted by the curtains. Jinyoung is curled up in his husband’s arms. “Babe...” he turns to him.

“Mhm honey?” Jaebum asks, stroking his newlywed’s soft black hair.

“Bummie.... do you want to have kids one day?” He asks, trying to be casual.

“Never really thought about it.” He kisses the younger’s forehead. “I guess if you want to we can.”

“No no.... it’s fine if you don’t want to...” Jinyoung sighs and clams up.

“No! I do!”

“Really? Are you really sure?” Jinyoung wants to make sure that this is really something his husband wants.

“Yes! We can start trying right now!” He smiles.

“Jaebummie... listen to me. I’m really serious about wanting kids. I don’t just want one kid...”

Jaebum raises an eyebrow. “How many?”

“5...” Jinyoung holds his breath, afraid of Jaebum’s reaction.

Jaebum freezes for a second before thinking it over. Jinyoung is the most rational person he knows, and he would do anything for his husband. He must have this all planned out. The older man relaxes. “Then let’s do it.”

“Oh Bummie! Thank you so much! I- I could cry!” Jinyoung snuggles into Jaebum’s chest.

Jaebum smiles wide. “I’m glad you’re happy...” he hesitates. “Wanna start now?” Jaebum asks, being the horny bastard that he is.

“I can’t believe you. You’re always so horny.” Jinyoung chuckles.

Jaebum flushes. “Yes or no?”

“Of course. Who am I to refuse you?” He jokes.

Jaebum chuckles and flips them, hovering over his husband and kissing him.

“Be careful though, babe. I’m still sore cause you’re a kinky little fucker!” Jinyoung teases as he feels the aftermath from the night before.

The older laughs out loud. “I’ll try not to fuck you too hard.”

“Why are you laughing at me?”

“Not laughing at you. Just not sure I’m gonna be able to promise you anything.” He growls and strips his lover expertly, pulling his cock out and slipping into his stretched hole easily.

“Oh fucking shit I’m sore!” Jinyoung exclaims, clutching Jaebum’s shoulders. His lover is lowkey a sadist, but the older never admits it.

“You alright?”

“I’m fine. Fuck. I know you enjoy my pain.”

“No I don’t! Want you to feel good!” He pauses for a second. “Can I move now?”

“Yes you do. Hmm... Move, please babe.”

Jaebum hisses from the pleasure as he begins to thrust his hips.

“Babe. Babe. Babe I love you.” Jinyoung repeats. He’s so in love with his husband.

Jaebum moans and kisses him passionately. “Fuck, love you too.”

“Mm~~ Bummie~ fuck me~ get me pregnant!” Jinyoung pants and bucks his hips up to meet Jaebum’s thrusts.

“God, you’re sexy~ gonna put a baby in you~” he snaps his hips faster.

“Oh please please~ want a baby so bad!” He whimpers.

Jaebum strokes his husbands cock quickly, wanting to cum with him.

“Are you close, babe? Close to pumping me full?”

“Yeah, yeah, gonna fill you up so good!”

“Fuck I’m close too! HARDER OH FUCK! FILL MY ASS! GET ME SO PREGNANT! WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES!”

Jaebum moans loudly as he cums hard.

“OH FUCK SHIT YES! FEELS SO GOOD INSIDE ME!” Jinyoung moans.

Jaebum rides out his orgasm and strokes jinyoung faster.

“IM CUMMING IM CUMMING!” He gasps.

“Cum for me love.”

Jinyoung lets out a long loud whine as he cums hard.

Jaebum strokes his cock continuously. “Good~ my good boy~”

“Oh Bummie~~ Bummie I love you so much! I can’t wait…”

“I can’t wait either. Gonna have such beautiful babies. Gonna be such good parents. Especially you.”

“You’ll be good too. And yeah, our babies are gonna to be so beautiful. Imagine a little you walking around! It’ll be so adorable!” Jinyoung coos and hugs Jaebum.

Jaebum chuckles and hugs him back. “Can’t wait.”


	2. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung's pregnant!

Jinyoung does thorough research on the best ways to get pregnant. The first attempt was unsuccessful. And so was the second and the third. They every day for almost a month before one morning Jinyoung finally sees the results on the pregnancy test that he wants. He starts to sob and runs out of the bathroom to tell Jaebum. “JAEBUM JAEBUM LOOK LOOK!” He waves the test at him.

Jaebum looks up from his book and smiles wide, taking the test and looking closer before picking up his husband and spinning him around.

“WERE HAVING A BABY! A BABY THATS ALL OURS!” Jinyoung manages to say between his sobs of joy.

Jaebum wipes his tears and kisses him. “I cannot wait baby.”

“I can’t believe this is happening!” He’s still crying.

Jaebum sits down and pulls jinyoung onto his lap to rub his back.

“It took so long! I just can’t believe that this is happening! I’m pregnant! I’m gonna have a baby! We’re gonna have a baby!”

“Shhh, shhh baby. Calm down.”

“I can’t calm down! We’ve been trying for so long! And I’ve wanted this for so long!”

“I know. I know and I’m happy too.”

He hugs Jaebum so tight and cries into his shoulder.

Jaebum shushes him and rubs his back.

“We’re gonna have to do this 4 more times.” Jinyoung suddenly giggles.

Jaebum smirks. “You know I won’t mind that.”

“Of course!” He rolls his eyes.

The older smiles and kisses his husband.

“We need to start brainstorming names!”

“Hmmm... how about an English name?”

“Ooh that could be nice.”

“How about... Mark?”

“If it’s a boy. I guess you want a boy.” Jinyoung chuckles.

“I do. I really do.”

“Do you want all boys?”

“Yeah, but if you want a girl then that would be fine too.”

“I don’t really care, I just want beautiful healthy babies.” Jinyoung smiles. “Why do you want all boys? Any particular reason?”

“Dunno. Just think it would be easier since we’re both boys as well.”

“That is true. It’s not going to be easy no matter what. Especially once there’s 5 of them.”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“I’m so excited though! Oh gosh there’s so much to do!”

“We should start shopping for houses.”

“We need to.”

“Soon.”


	3. The Fixer-Upper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find a house.

“What about a fixer-upper? It’s cheaper, we can own it, and I’ve always wanted one.”

“Are you up to the challenge?” Jinyoung laughs. Now, Jinyoung is a few months pregnant and they’ve procrastinated their house buying as much as they could.

“I am. And you’re helping until you’re too pregnant.” Jaebum pats Jinyoung’s baby bump.

“Of course. I’ll help as much as I physically can.” He chuckles as Jaebum pats his stomach.

They smile and Jaebum pulls up the real estate app he had downloaded.

“We shouldn’t move too far, I don’t want it to interfere with your job.”

Jaebum kisses him. “Sure.”

“It needs to be big and I want an open kitchen and living room space.”

Jaebum puts in the requirements.

They scroll and scroll until they find a fixer-upper house, with a nice surprisingly modern style. It still looks fairly cozy and it’s in their price range.

Jaebum smiles wide and kisses his husband. “It’s perfect.”

“We should check it out in person to really make sure.”

“Of course.”

“We’re buying a house together. I can’t believe it. This is unreal.”

“I know. I still can’t believe we’re married sometimes.”

“Me too. We’ve been together for so long that it feels like nothing has changed, but in reality everything is changing!”

The older male nods and embraces his lover, kissing him.

“I love you.” He says and kisses back.

“Love you too. So much.”


	4. The Labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORKLE IS BORN!!!

Jinyoung and Jaebum have spent the last few months working on the house and have made some great progress. They are currently painting the baby’s room.

Jaebum hums as he pastes up the wallpaper, looking over at his husband. "You sure you should be painting?" He gestures to his nine-month belly bump.

“I’m fine, babe. It’s not that bad. I just need to take a lot of breaks.” Jinyoung says as he continues to paint.

Jaebum nods. "Well tell me if you need anything."

“Water would be nice... please babe.” Jinyoung turns around and gives him slight puppy dog eyes.

Jaebum chuckles and goes to kiss his husband before going into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Jinyoung decides to take a break and follows, sitting on a couch in the living room.

Jaebum hands the glass of water to his love and gets behind the couch to massage his shoulders.

"You're the best husband," the older retorts, kissing the top of Jinyoung's head.

“Oh shush. You’re so much better.”

Jaebum rolls his eyes. "Says the one who has to wake me up for work every morning because I couldn't do it myself."

“That’s just because you work so hard for me that you’re too tired to wake up.”

"Well you're the one who cooks!"

“You’re literally giving me a massage! That’s like the best thing a husband can do, like ever!”

Jaebum laughs and falls forward, leaning over Jinyoung and kissing him upside down.

Jinyoung puckers his lips and giggles. “You really are the best husband ever.”

"No. You are."

“Nope. It’s you.”

"Whatever." The older sits next to him and rests his head lightly on the baby bump. "Hey, little guy," he says. "Appa can't wait to meet you~"

“Oh you’re so cute.” Jinyoung coos, “Our little baby, I can’t believe it.”

Jaebum starts to tear up and hides his face.

“Babe, come here. You’re so sweet. It’s ok to cry. Don’t hide from me.”

Jaebum hugs him tightly. "You're the one that's supposed to be all emotional..."

“I’m emotional too. I’m just too tired to cry right now.” Jinyoung giggles and tries to hug him back.

Jaebum laughs and rubs his husband's belly fondly. "Our little Markie."

“Our little Markie. I can’t wait to meet him. He’s gonna be so adorable I just know it.”

"How could he not be adorable with you as his father?"

“And you too! I’m not that adorable...”

Jaebum smirks and kisses him. "You know you are."

Suddenly, Jinyoung starts to feel strange and he feels things contract. “Oh babe. Fuck.”

"What?"

“That was a contraction... oh!” Suddenly the pain goes away, like nothing happened. “Oh...”

"WHAT?! YOU'RE HAVING THE BABY?!" Jaebum stands up and tugs at his hair, screaming and spinning in circles.

“BABE! CALM DOWN! It’s ok it’s ok! It’s not happening right now... just starting I think.”

"LETS GET TO THE HOSPITAL!!!"  
((Lolol he would freak the fuck out irl))

“Calm down! We should go, but it’ll be fine! Stop screaming!”

"WHAT IF YOU DIE?!"

“I’m not gonna die! Why do you think I’ll die?”

"I DONT KNOW I DONT KNOW!"

“Calm the fuck down!” Jinyoung yells at him, “I’m gonna be fine!”

Jaebum takes a deep breath and faints.

Jinyoung jumps up and waddles over to him. “Jaebum! Jaebum! Im fucking Jaebum!”

Jaebum looks up. "Huh?"

“You just fainted! Jaebum get up! I need you to- oh fuck- we need to head to the hospital now, love.”

He nods, dazed and gets the keys to the car, helping Jinyoung in.

"It- it's fine." He starts driving, taking deep breaths.

“It’ll all be okay. I promise.”

Jaebum swerves through traffic and they get to the hospital in about ten minutes. The older male gets out and opens the back door, holding his hands out for his love.

Jinyoung climbs out and hugs Jaebum. “I love you.” He holds the older’s hand as they walk inside.

Jinyoung climbs out and hugs Jaebum. “I love you.” He holds the older’s hand as they walk inside.

"I love you too." They check in and Jinyoung is taken to a room and lays down, Jaebum standing by his side.

“Hug me, babe. I need a hug, Bummie.”

Jaebum embraces him tightly and kisses him.

Jinyoung kisses back and sighs deeply. “Are you alright?”

"That's my line!"

“Well, you missed your chance.” Jinyoung chuckles.

Jaebum smiles. "How are you so chill?!"

“Because I need to be since you’re more freaked out than me.”

"See? You're the better husband!" He looks around at the nurses for validation and they just laugh.

Jinyoung laughs as well. “Hhhhnn” he suddenly groans and closes his eyes.

Jaebum gasps and holds his face.

“Babe, I’m fine. It’s fine. Just a contraction.”

"Okay..."

“Sit down.” He pats the edge of the bed.

Jaebum does and breathes deeply.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll be ok. Don’t worry”

"I know you'll be okay, I'm just freaking out still.."

“Talk to me. Why are you so freaked out?”

"J-just cause im worried about you. I don't like thinking about the love of my life being in pain."

“You're too sweet. The pain will be worth it. We’ll have our sweet baby boy.”

The older smiles at that. "Yeah... Our baby Markie."

“Our Baby Markie. I can’t believe this is really happening.”

"It feels like a dream."

“It’s so unreal. This is crazy.” Jinyoung smiles brightly.

Jaebum kisses him sweetly.

They’re at the hospital for a few hours and Jinyoung’s contractions become more frequent and intense. “Fuckity fuck.”

Jaebum rubs his shoulders and the doctor tells them that he's almost dilated enough to start pushing.

“Soon, Jaebum, soon.” Jinyoung looks up at his husband with tearful eyes.

Jaebum looks back at him sympathetically and holds his hands.

Jinyoung squeezes Jaebum’s hand as the long labor process continues.

"Okay, it's time to start pushing."

Jinyoung nods and closes his eyes as he starts to push.

Jaebum cringes as he listens to his husband's pained sounds, hating to see him in pain. He squeezes his hand tightly.

Jinyoung squeezes Jaebum’s hand tightly as he breathes through the pain.

Jaebum takes deep breaths with him and tries to soothe him.

After an unknown amount of time, Jinyoung finally gives birth to a beautiful baby boy. He lets out a long exasperated sigh once the baby is out. He looks up at Jaebum with tears in his eyes.

Jaebum wipes his husband's tears as the doctor hands Mark to Jinyoung. "He's so beautiful."

“Mark... our baby...” Jinyoung holds his first baby in his arms and kisses his still slightly slimy head.

Jaebum laughs softly with tears in his eyes and holds the baby's tiny hand.

“Jaebum... this is real... our real baby... he’s so beautiful...”

"He is. Beautiful Markie. All ours."

Jinyoung cries softly as he holds Mark.

Jaebum wraps his arms around his husband and cries too.


	5. The Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Mark is exhausting.

Jinyoung lays on the bed with baby Mark in his arms. Mark is fast asleep and Jinyoung is exhausted. Jinyoung is dozing in and out of sleep. He opens his eyes as he hears Jaebum walk in their room. He just got home from work.

"Hi honey," he whispers. "Has he been asleep for long?"

“Hi babe. I’m not sure, I’ve been dozing myself. I don’t think it’s been long though.”

"I would take him so you can sleep but if I touch him he'll probably wake up."

“Just lay with us. How was work?”

"Tiring. Boring."

“Nothing exciting?”

"Not other than the fact that I could look forward to seeing my beautiful husband and beautiful baby."

“Oh stop it you’re so cute!” Jinyoung giggles quietly. “I’m exhausted.”

Jaebum nods. "I'll take Mark. If he cries I'll calm him, okay?"

“Alright, babe. Kiss me first?”

Jaebum kisses Jinyoung softly. "Sleep well." He very very carefully picks up Mark. The infant wakes up immediately and starts screaming. The older man signs and takes him into the nursery where he gives him a pacifier and lets him play with his toys.

Jinyoung groans and closes his eyes. He tries to sleep, but he still hears his little baby crying.

Jaebum picks up Mark and holds him, rocking him in his arms, but he just WILL NOT stop crying. He has no idea what to do.

Jinyoung can’t sleep and eventually gets up and goes into the nursery. He takes Mark from Jaebum and the baby stops crying a moment later.

Jaebum pouts. "I wanted to help!"

“I’m sorry, Jae... I just can’t stand to hear Mark cry.”

"Yeah, I know. I wish I could be more helpful..."

“I wish that too....”

Jaebum fake pouts and playfully smacks Jinyoung, which makes Mark laugh. ((Mark always gets a kick out of the other members being hit so I think baby mark should enjoy it too))

“Aww you made him giggle!” Jinyoung beams.

Jaebum smiles wide and fake hits his husband again.

Mark giggles more. He probably has no idea what’s happening, but he thinks it’s hilarious. Jinyoung kisses Mark’s nose and grins.

Jaebum kisses the baby's forehead and laughs. "Appa can be helpful."

“Appa can be very helpful.” Jinyoung smiles and kisses Jaebum’s cheek.

Jaebum smiles stupidly wide and takes Mark from Jinyoung's arms, now more confident. The baby starts crying again.

Jinyoung wraps his arms around Jaebum and the baby. Mark finally starts to calm down.

Jaebum laughs and kisses his husband. "You're amazing."

“You’re amazing.” He kisses Jaebum’s neck.


	6. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Mark's third birthday!

Jinyoung is currently running around like a chicken with his head cut off trying to get everything ready. He hears the doorbell ring and screams, “JAEBUM GET THE DOOR! IS MARK DRESSED?”

"IM TRYING TO BUTTON HIS OVERALLS!!!" He screams back. He eventually does and carries Mark to the front door and opening it. "Hi!" There stand Shownu and Kihyun with baby Wonho in between them and Namjoon and Jin with their son Yoongi clinging onto Jin's leg.

“HI EVERYONE!” Jinyoung yells from the kitchen, “INVITE THEM IN JAEBUM!”

Jaebum nods. "Come in!" Mark squeals. "IT MY BIRTDAY!"

Jinyoung brings food out to the table he has set up with cute decorations. “Yes Markie! And how old are you?” Jinyoung kisses his nose.

"Twee!" He holds up two fingers and giggles.

Jinyoung moves Mark’s finger so he’s holding up three. “Yes, three. Good boy. Want to go play with your friends?”

"Yep! Let play hide an seek!" Yoongi smiles wide and runs over and Wonho does the same.

The boy go run to play and Jinyoung wraps his arms around Jaebum’s body. “We’re so lucky.”

Jaebum nods and kisses him. "So lucky."

“After the party, I wanna talk to you about something.” Jinyoung giggles before going off to talk to Jin and Kihyun.

Jaebum shrugs and goes to talk to Namjoon and Shownu about work stuff.

Jinyoung turns and sees Jaebum’s reaction. He can’t believe he’s so oblivious.

The boys finish the game and Mark and Yoongi play together while Wonho runs back to ask his dad something. He tugs on Kihyun's sleeve impatiently. "Daaddddddd~~~" he whines. "What's up sweetheart?" Kihyun picks up his son. "Do they have ramen?"

Jinyoung chuckles at that and bends down to talk to Mark’s friend. “We don’t have any ramen today, but if you’d like to come over for a play date one day I’ll make sure we have some.”

"Yayyyyyy!" He squeals and runs off to go play with his friends. "Sorry about that," Kihyun laughs.

“Oh no, it’s all good. He’s a good kid. Mark talks about him everyday when he gets home from preschool.”

"Thats sweet. I'm so glad he's making friends."

“I’m glad too, I know you were talking about how Wonho’s usually a quiet kid, I see that he’s opening up a bit more.”

"Yeah. He's having so much fun." "Presents dada?" They hear.

Jinyoung turns to Mark and picks him up. “Don’t you want cake first? I made a yummy cake.”

"CAKE!!!" All three boys scream.

“Ok ok ok.” Jinyoung puts Mark down and goes to get the candles. “JAEBUM! Take pictures or video please?”

Jaebum nods and goes to get the video camera. Shownu and Namjoon waddle back to their respective husbands like obedient little magnets.

Jinyoung sits Mark close to the table and turns the lights off before lighting the candles. He cues everyone to start singing happy birthday.

Everyone starts singing and Mark squeals and giggles happily.

“And now blow at the candles, Markie!” Jinyoung says once the song is over.

Mark takes a deep breath and blows out the candles, clapping and smiling.

Jinyoung cuts everyone a piece of cake and advises Mark to not make a mess.

The toddler nods, determined to stay clean.

Of course Marks makes a small mess that Jinyoung makes Jaebum clean up.

"Presents dada?"

“Yes, it’s time for presents.” Jinyoung laughs and moves Mark onto the floor in the living room.

"YESSS!!"

Jinyoung and Jaebum definitely spoiled their baby and bought him tons of presents.

Mark smiles wide and starts ripping the wrapping paper off.

“What’s that, Markie?” Jinyoung encourages him to hold it up so Jaebum can get a picture.

"IS PWINCESS DOLL!!!"

“Which Princess?” They like to encourage him to talk.

"Ariel!"

“Yes, good job! Open the next one.”

He opens it quickly and looks at the card. It's written in crayon but he can't read. "Appa! Read it!"

Jaebum takes the card to read it, “Happy birthday Mark! You’re my best friend! From Wonho!” Jaebum manages to decipher the card written by a small child.  
(( imagine little Wonho getting help writing the card, ya know? Like Shownu and Kihyun guiding his hand to write the letters since he can’t write on his own!

Mark smiles widely.

“Markie’s best fwiend!” Wonho says, and leans over to give Mark a hug.

Yoongi looks sad and Mark notices. "Yoongi, you my best fwiend too!!!"

“Yes yes! Yoongi best fwiend!” Wonho pulls Yoongi into the hug as well.

Jaebum coos and takes a pic.

Jinyoung smiles brightly, “They’re the cutest! I can’t believe it!”

"They really are!"

Mark continues to tear through his new presents.

Jaebum smiles as he kisses his husband.

The boys are distracted so Jinyoung kisses Jaebum for a little longer than he probably should have.

Jaebum pulls his husband a bit closer.

“Babe, not now.”

"Come on, let's go into the bedroom~" he whines.

“After the party.”

He whines but nods and pulls back.

A little while later, they say goodbye to their guests and are left alone with their birthday boy.

Mark giggles and then yawns. "Time for a nap," Jaebum says all too eagerly.

Jinyoung takes the reluctant Mark into his room and lays him down for a nap. “Have a nice nap” He kisses his baby.

Jaebum kisses Marks forehead and drags his husband into their room.


End file.
